From Me, To You: Blood and Heart
by RedAkusha
Summary: Tsuna has a heart condition and everyday he goes to Namimori Hospital for his check-up. But the truth is he hated that place, for he feels bound in that white room. He longs for a companion until he met a certain raven-haired person through a bird. Together they send messages to each other, but their fate changed when their feelings were tested one day that separated them forever.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I do…I don't know what to do. Only Amano Akira-sensei owns it! She's the UBER AWESOME ANIME HOT GUY-MAKER!  
Warning: This is a boyxboy story and SUPER OOC Hibari and Tsuna so please, don't read it if you don't want to...I'm not forcing you to read it if you don't like and by the way this is a tragic love. There will be 3 chaps that will be release only.**

* * *

**Tsuna: So this time will be tragedy hey?**

**RedAkusha: I had enough of comedy! I'll do a tragedy instead, (for now!)**

**Tsuna: So….Who am I partner with this time?**

**RedAkusha: That's a secret!**

**Tsuna: What!**

**RedAkusha: Just get your butt in there and play the story! (kicks Tsuna)**

**Tsuna: Wait!**

**RedAkusha: Better make you laugh before you cry :]**

* * *

**-A letter is like a string that ties me up with you, it is my only connection to you.-**

Have you ever written a letter? Have you ever received a letter? Well, do you know how to write a letter for someone? Me? Well, I just wish I would receive one again because long before I use to receive lots of letters.

What? Oh you want to know what kind of letter? Well, you could say they are love letters from someone that I don't know.

* * *

'-na"

…..

"TSUNA!"

"Woah! Reborn!" I shouted, startled at what Reborn did.

"Don't space out, when I'm telling something about your medication. And add -sensei to it!" He said and punches my head.

"OW! That hurts, I won't die from a heart attack but I'll surely die from brain damage!" I shouted getting angry at my doctor's treatment to me. Why does he always do that to me?

"Anyway since we're done you should go home quickly. I still have a patient after you, so go home now. Kid." Reborn said.

"Alright, alright. I'll go home, thank you very much Reborn-SENSEI." I said adding emphasis to sensei.

I gladly excited the room and dashed outside. As usual, the Namimori Hospital is busy; I didn't even try to notice the people inside this building, until I saw him.

A raven-haired boy, taller than me by a few centimeters, that was the first time I met someone like him. As I got closer to him, I saw his onyx eyes pierced at me, as if it was just like daggers digging through my body.

_'Was he a patient here? I never saw him before, is he just visiting someone?'_ Questions began to form inside my head and before I knew it my fate and his has been connected. In an instant, he passes by me not even looking at my direction. He just pass me like I was nothing, after a couple of minutes I notice that I was standing there dumbfounded. I shook my head and headed to my school.

My name is Sawada Tsuna, a sophomore in Namimori High. The reason why I'm continuously at the hospital is because I have asthma. My mother died while I was young and my father is…..I actually don't know where is he, like I care anyway. The only family I have is Reborn; he's my doctor and my uncle. He took care of me ever since my mom died.

But I still prefer being alone, after all they just call me no good, which makes up for my nickname, Dame-Tsuna.

I will probably die alone, well that's fine because nobody will cry at me, the useless me.

"First period will be…" I muttered and look at my schedule, and I got a bored face because I saw P.E.

Well I guess I'll spend my time in the clinic after all. I headed my way there, and slept on one of the beds. The truth is I hate seeing hospital beds or any kind of hospital equipment, ever since I was little all I could remember was being confine in that kind of bed. I hate myself being weak, not being able to do anything.

'_Thinking too much is not good for me'_ I thought and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I look side to side but all I could see is darkness, suddenly a light appeared behind me and I saw my mother.

"Mom! Is that you…?" I asked and run towards her.

"Tsuna….you must not come any further…." She said with a sad-look in her face.

"But….." I replied stopping myself, as soon as I said that she began to walk away. I tried to catch up with her but she began to disappear quickly.

"MOM!"

I woke up suddenly and felt my chest tighten around me.

"Huff...Huff..."

I tried to grab my inhaler but I slowly lose consciousness, the last thing I saw was the nurse running towards me and calling my name.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I'm in a bed, more specifically, a hospital bed.

'_What happened…?'_ I thought clenching my head.

Oh yeah, I lost consciousness and…I think I was brought here. As I tried to remember the things that happened, the door to the room suddenly opened. It was Reborn!

"Re…Reborn…" I said quietly, too shy about what happened.

"After checking your heart condition this morning, this is what happened? Tsk…tell me what did you do and why did this happened." He asked looking at me seriously.

"No! It's a misunderstanding! I didn't do anything! I just….dreamt about…her…" I replied quickly holding at Reborn's doctor coat.

"Her?" he asked.

"My mom….." I answered as I lowered my head.

"Nana…I see….so you had a nightmare…" he said and ruffled my hair.

Suddenly my tears began to form and fell in my eyes. I cried in his coat, it was embarrassing but also felt good because I was able to let go of my feelings.

It was such a long time since I ever cried like this. The last time I cried was at my mom's funeral, me all alone, my dad didn't even visited her once. I hate him and I never even considered HIM as my father.

"How long has it been since Nana died…?" Reborn asked as he sits on one of the couch inside the room.

"11 years have passed already and I haven't even seen my father yet. That good for nothing person, not even visiting his wife when she died!" I shouted wiping my tears.

Reborn sighed loudly and headed to the door.

"Well I guess you better stay in the hospital for a little while, until I say you can return to school already." Reborn said, as he was about to close the door I shouted something.

"Thank you Uncle Reborn!"

I saw him smile faintly and shut the door gently. I guess someone do care for someone like me in this world but I want someone who will see me as me not a relative but as a friend.

It was morning and sunlight shone in my face, I'm already use to it, waking up in a hospital room looking outside and can't walk to school like the other students do. I just wish I could talk to someone; anybody would do as long as I won't get bored easily. I close my eyes and tried to drift sleep again when I heard a bird chirped.

I opened my eyes and saw a bird in the window; it was standing there looking at me. I stood up and opened the window and a gush of wind entered the room.

The smell of the trees are so refreshing, they smell so good. That was first time I ever felt something like that. The bird went inside immediately, I close the window too. I look at the bird and was surprised to see it broke its left wing.

'_It's probably because of the wind.'_ I thought and asked some nurse to bring me a small stick and some bandage.

At first, they were hesitant but I told them that it was an ordered from Reborn-sensei and they immediately look for some. I guess I better think of some excuse later to him.

I bandaged the bird right away, it wasn't as serious it is but it looks like the bird won't be able to fly a few days.

Now that took a closer look to it, the bird looks so cute. It's smaller and rounder than any bird I have seen; its feathers are yellow and are so soft. My right hand pats at the little bird's head when I notice a small collar on its neck.

"What's this….why does this bird have a collar?" I mumbled and looked at it. I saw something written in a small metal-thing that is attached to the collar.

"Hi…Hi-Hibir...d" I said as my tongue traces every letter. All of a sudden, the bird chirped it seems it's the bird's name.

"So…Your name is Hibird. My name is Sawada Tsuna." I said clearly losing my mind. Why am I talking to a bird! Is it because I don't have anybody to talk to?

"Hibari!" the bird chirped.

Hibari? Oh it's probably the name of his master; Hibird and Hibari sound the same. I chuckled a little, as I find it funny to know that the master named his pet after him.

"No, my name is not Hibari. It's Sawada Tsuna." I replied correcting the little bird.

"Tsuna!" the bird chirped.

"Ah! That's right, my name is Tsuna!" I said and then something flowed inside my heart, it didn't hurt moreover it actually healed something inside me. A feeling that makes you very happy and alive.

I wonder what kind of feeling is that….?

After the day ended, Reborn came to check me. I was scolded for using his name at the nurse office but oh well at least I was able to serve the bird, right?

After a few days, the bird's left wing was already healed. I took Hibird at the window and let him fly outside. It's kind of sad to let him go, but I guess its master is looking for him. I left a little note on its right leg, stating that I found Hibird injured and I treated it.

Once again, I was left all alone inside this room, with no one beside me. Suddenly, I heard my name being called.

'_Eh'_ I thought and looked at the window.

I saw Hibird waiting for the window to open.

"Eh! Hibird, what are you doing here!" I literally screamed as I was surprise to see Hibird in the window, standing on it.

"Tsuna!" Hibird chirped and I saw a small letter on its left leg.

'_If I remember I put the letter in his right leg….'_ I thought as I took the letter from his leg.

I opened it and saw a message address to me.

_Tsuna,_

_Thanks for taking care of my pet, Hibird. I don't have anything to say anyway, so bye._

_Hibari_

I shake as I hold the paper, another feeling started to swell inside me, that I don't know.

"What's with this guy!" I shouted as I crumpled the paper.

Doesn't he have anything to say like, "Thank you very much, as thanks I want to meet you" or something like "Because of you, my pet is saved. Thank you very much, as a thank you I'll give you anything!"

I stop for a while and look at the shocked Hibird. Actually I'm the stupid one here, who would do something like that anyway. Is it because of my need of someone to talk to? I'm being way to greedy this days, I took a pen and a small paper and started writing.

_Hibari-san_

_How did you know my name? But anyway it was no big deal so don't worry about it. It wasn't a problem actually I should be the one to be grateful because Hibird talk to me everyday._

_Tsuna_

I wrote those without even thinking, maybe I'm sick at my mind too. Well, it's probably because of that doctor who always punches my head. I tied the message to Hibird's right leg and let him fly.

Well, I guess that's the last message I'll get. With this, I'm officially alone. I walk towards my bed and tried to sleep, when I heard my name being chirped.

"Hibird!" I shouted, wait is this a déjà vu?

I run at the window and saw Hibird waiting for me to open the window again. I took the message fast, feeling excited.

_Tsuna_

_Hibird chirped it, the same way Hibird chirped my name, right? Oh, so I see you're lonely as well, if you don't have anybody to talk to why not talk to me?_

_Hibari_

After reading the message I glared at Hibird, who flinched at the sight of my eyes.

What?

This guy wants me to talk to him? Wait, this could be a chance for me, so I can't get bored in this stupid white room!

'…_.But…it sounds suspicions no matter where you look at it'_ I thought reading the letter again.

I tore again another piece of paper and wrote:

_Hibari-san_

_Sorry, but I don't talk to strangers!_

_Tsuna_

I tied it again to Hibird's right leg and once again let him fly to the skies.

A moment later, Hibird was waiting for me. This time, I didn't close the window, because I felt that Hibird will come again.

_Tsuna_

_But you talk to a bird?_

_Hibari_

I felt my blood boil, is he making fun of me! I, once again, replied to him and I tied my message to Hibird's leg.

_Hibari-san_

_You and Hibird are different!_

_Tsuna_

Later on Hibird came back, with a message:

_Tsuna_

_Oh, so there's discrimination eh? But you're talking to me now, what's the point of not talking to me more?_

_Hibari_

And again I sent a message. When Hibird return, he was dead tired and not to mention the sun is setting.

'_Wait, what time is it anyway?'_ I thought as I look at the clock. It was 5:47 PM already, time passed by without me noticing it. I saw my bed covered with pieces of paper, those were letters from Hibari-san.

They were scattered like petals, it feels nice to have someone to talk to, I guess. I wrote again and ask Hibird to deliver this last message to his master, and with that Hibird flew away.

'_I wonder if he will message me again tomorrow.'_ I thought, waiting impatiently for the next day as I recall what I wrote just now.

_Hibari-san_

_Fine, I'll talk to you but promise me that you will talk to me tomorrow too._

_Tsuna_

I woke up with a bird's chirped, I saw Hibird chirping in front of my window. I hurriedly open the window and let Hibird in. I took the paper that is hanging in Hibird's left foot, and indication that Hibari-san replied. I was nervous at what was inside the message.

_Tsuna_

_Sure why not?_

_Hibari_

At an instant my I felt so happy. This was the very first time I thought that it was great to be alive.

* * *

Days passed, me and Hibari-san continued to exchange mails through Hibird. I learned a lot about him.

He says he hates herbivores

'_Thank goodness, I'm an omnivore'_ I thought.

He also stated that he hates crowds.

'_Well, I could understand him, since I hate crowds too. Being in a crowd makes my head dizzy and I can't breathe properly.'_ I thought nodding off.

Lastly, he said that he likes to be alone.

'…_just like me…'_ I thought.

"I guess, me and him are the same." I murmured.

* * *

We continued to send letters, until that fated day came.

As usual I took the paper in Hibird's left foot and began reading it. My eyes widen and I drop the paper, my face turned red.

_Tsuna_

_I want to see you._

_Hibari_

I wasn't able to reply it and with that Hibird flew away.

"Wait Hibird!" I shouted trying to stop Hibird but he escaped.

I cried, I don't know why but I cried. Hours passed and Hibird didn't came back, I felt so alone again. I was weak, I didn't replied Hibari-san because I don't want him to see myself in this state, and I was weak too for crying so much, without doing anything.

When suddenly, I heard a voice that came from outside. It was a man's voice, cold yet soothing. My body shook when I heard him shouted something.

"Hibird!"

I immediately went to the window and peered. There I met eye to eye with a raven-haired guy and with one single eye contact, my future changed.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

**Chapter 2: My Blood, From Me**

_'It was first time, someone wasn't afraid of my name.'_ I thought as I read again the letter.

_Hibari-san_

_I saw your pet Hibird, and I nurse him back. Sorry if he didn't come back to you immediately._

The letter didn't state any address or name on who was the sender, when Hibird chirped something.

"Tsuna!"

I don't know what has gotten into me, but I immediately asked my subordinate to get a pen and paper. I don't why, but I just have to reply.

* * *

~Author's Note~

(_CHAPTER 1 OF THIS TRAGIC DRAMA IS FINISHED. YEAH!...well, I better finished chap 2 and do read my "Chasing" story too. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO STUPID I WROTE IN THE SUMMARY NAMIMORI HIGH, IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HOSPITAL! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!... Anyway I know Tsuna and Hibari are so OOC, sorry about that…anyway that's not the problem now since you read it up to the last, right? Or not? JUST WAIT CHAP 2! OK! Sorry if some of the grammars there are wrong I'll try to make it better at the next Chap….)_


End file.
